


Harry's Favorite Sandwiches

by salixbabylon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salixbabylon/pseuds/salixbabylon
Summary: Harry's lunch date turns into something unexpected.





	Harry's Favorite Sandwiches

**Author's Note:**

> For [uinendolothen](http://uinendolothen.livejournal.com/), who wanted a first-time threesome. Graciously betaed by [aqua_alta](http://aqua-alta.livejournal.com/).

"Come over Tuesday; we'll make some sandwiches," Remus had said with a twinkle in his eyes that Harry had mentally started calling 'the marauder twinkle,' which meant that something was up. But really, Harry had never even considered sandwiches like this.

Remus and Severus had moved in together after the war, which had been a bit of a surprise, but considering that the fact that they both were still alive was rather _more_ surprising, them being poofs and shacking up wasn't really such a big deal comparatively.

Harry and Ginny had been 'on a break' while Harry wrapped his head around the events of the last few years and she moved on with her life; unsurprisingly, she had grown a bit tired of waiting for him and started dating someone else. Harry wasn't as bothered by their de facto break-up as he felt he ought to be. He loved her, he supposed, but not in an urgent sort of way. He'd begun to suspect that something might be slightly off about him and at the urging of Dean, of all people, he'd started frequenting some of the gay Muggle clubs in Soho. He'd been hideously uncomfortable at first, but once Dean had poured a few drinks into him, Harry had gotten onto the dance floor and eventually had done a fair amount of snogging and groping with nameless blokes in shadowy corners.

That had seemed to answer that – Harry got far more excited by other blokes than he had by any girls so far. Surprisingly, though, once he allowed himself to start fantasizing about men, he found his desires turned much more toward older men than ones his age. Unfortunately after several visits to the clubs, it became quite clear that, simply put, few older men hung out at dance clubs looking for a quick fuck. So now that Harry knew what he wanted, he had no bloody clue how to find it.

He had been bemoaning this to Remus over a couple of pints at the local pub near Remus and Severus' house. Despite their blase acceptance when he told them he thought he might be queer, Severus had practically choked on his drink at this announcement, and had sputtered again until Remus gave him a slap on the back when Remus had made the suggestion about sandwiches.

The whole conversation had been a bit surreal, hints of something Harry thought might be flirting in the air. It was hard to tell if it was just teasing though, male bonding over all three of them being poofs, or what. The two older men were definitely together, so Harry mentally just scratched his head and chalked it up to harmless fun. Which was too bad; they were both fit, and he liked them, and they'd starred (separately and together) in an embarrassing number of his wank-fantasies.

In retrospect, perhaps the signs had been there and Harry had simply been too nervous or oblivious or something to notice. Remus _had_ definitely perked up at Harry's comments about preferring older men, but Harry had been too busy trying not to blush, wondering if Remus and Severus would guess that they were included in that preference.

So on Tuesday Harry had shown up at their house, slightly hungry and expecting lunch. They sat in the sitting room and talked for a bit about nothing, until his stomach growled and Harry looked expectantly toward the kitchen. Remus laughed at him and they all three stood, but then Remus got in front, physically blocking the door, and put his hands on Harry's shoulders. It was a slow enough move that Harry knew he could get away, but he wasn't quite sure what was going on, so he just waited to see.

The hands on Harry's shoulders were warm and strong. Remus was close, closer than usual, even for such a tactile man, and without thinking about it all, Harry found himself lifting his head for a kiss.

It was a really good kiss, better than he'd had in quite some time, and it went on and on and on. His knees went watery and his heartbeat tripled and his cock gave a very interested twitch in his jeans. Instinctively, Harry started to press forward to bring their bodies together, then froze and pulled back.

"But what about...?" he started to ask, and then felt the warmth of another body, of Severus, right behind him. And an unmistakable _thing_ poking him in the small of his back. Not a wand, either, so Harry guessed it was all right.

In very little time at all, Harry's clothes were strewn haphazardly around the floor, Remus and Severus were in pants and trousers respectively, and Severus was Summoning a jar of what Harry assumed must be lubricant while Remus Transfigured the rug into something a bit more cushy. They were all three hard and Harry was so excited his prick was beginning to leak and he hoped he wouldn't embarrass himself too much.

On the plus side, if you could call it that, he was so nervous that he was light-headed and sweating, and while he felt like he might spontaneously _explode_ , he wasn't sure he could actually _come_ , he was so anxious. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down.

A warm hand on his thigh startled him and Harry opened his eyes to see Severus giving him a concerned look. "Is this your first time?"

Harry really didn't want to say yes; what if they stopped? Still, it was probably pretty fucking obvious, and Severus could always just whip out his wand and use _Legilimens_ on him. "Well, with a bloke, I guess," he answered reluctantly.

"Have you put anything up your arse before?" Remus asked, looking a bit pensive.

He blushed. "Yeah."

"And?" Severus prompted.

Could he actually die of embarrassment? He couldn't believe they were asking about this. "Just..." he shrugged. "Stuff. You know, cock-shaped stuff," he said, refusing to elaborate.

The other two men laughed at him.

"I'm fine, really," Harry said, unconsciously glancing down at his still very-eager prick. "I want this. A lot."

Severus and Remus shared a long look and eventually seemed to come to some sort of decision. Remus pressed his lips to Harry's mouth and guided him, still kissing, down to the rug. Hands caressed him everywhere but where he wanted them most. He tried to press forward and rub his prick against Remus, but Severus stopped him.

"How do you want this?" he asked in a voice that made Harry shiver.

He couldn't think. "However. I don't care."

Remus laughed. "Sandwiches it is then. You can be the meat," he offered.

Harry had no bloody idea what that meant, but he didn't really give a fuck as Severus parted his arse cheeks and a slippery finger pressed against his opening. He was tight, of course, but it didn't hurt – he'd been playing with himself enough that he knew how to relax, how to open the muscles, how to press back.

What he _hadn't_ known was how unbelievably different, how mind-bending _brilliant_ , it was when someone else did this to him. When those long, dexterous fingers slid against his prostate, he swore he saw actual stars.

"Oh gods, please," he moaned, burying his head in Remus' neck, glad the other man was there to hold him up.

"Hold on just a tick," Remus smiled, reaching for the jar himself. The hands on and in Harry's body stilled as both he and Severus watched Remus spread his legs and prepare himself. Harry's breaths grew labored, entranced by the sight of Remus' thick fingers sliding into his hole. Remus' moan, watching them watching him, made Harry groan in response.

"More," Severus whispered, and Harry wasn't sure what to do until he saw Remus respond by pressing another two fingers inside, throwing his head back with a shuddering groan.

"Oh fuck," Harry whimpered.

"Indeed," Severus answered, withdrawing his fingers from Harry's arse and replacing them with something large and blunt.

Taking deep breaths, Harry savored the novel sensation of being breached by a real cock, by a man, by _Severus_. A firm arm wrapped around his waist, pulling Harry back, impaling him on Severus' prick. He panted, eyes screwed shut, not in pain but not in pleasure either, just overwhelmed by the feeling of fullness, of being invaded, and of being held.

After a momentary pause, Harry felt a slick hand on his cock and opened his eyes to see Remus holding his own knees to his chest while Severus guided Harry's prick to Remus' wet opening. Harry let Severus push him forward, feeling the unbelievable tight heat of Remus' hole grasping and clenching around him and had the stray thought of how he was going to survive this. It felt too big, too truly awe-inspiring, to endure.

It was a bit of a blur after that. Harry was pushed and prodded into a kneeling position, Severus above and Remus below, with Harry just barely hanging on for the ride. It was quick and dirty and fucking _perfect_. Severus' cock was hard and hot and it filled him in a way that made Harry feel complete for the first time ever. The tightness enveloping his own prick was wonderful enough to almost make him cry.

It was better than flying, better than wanking, better than anything he'd ever imagined sex could possibly be like. The entire world disappeared except for sensation, pleasure, and the knowledge that he was being fucked, that he was _fucking_ , and that it was amazing.

It was also short, but that was a good thing because toward the end Harry thought he was going to die. His heart was pounding, his head was pounding, he was shaking and writhing helplessly between the two bodies surrounding him, and he knew he couldn't take much more. He distantly heard himself wailing as he climaxed, burying his head in Remus' chest as his whole body clenched and spasmed and convulsed. From far away, he felt several hard thrusts jar his body before Severus let out a guttural groan, and beneath him Remus' warm release soaked his stomach.

Harry had no idea how much time had passed. He savored the sensation of his cock softening inside Remus' body and let himself luxuriate in the slightly-squashed embrace of the two men once Severus had guided them all onto their sides. His left arm was asleep and his neck was bent at a weird angle that would be uncomfortable soon, but Harry didn't care. He felt happy.

And hungry, he realized, as his stomach growled. As if in response, Severus' deflated cock slid out of him.

All three of them laughed, satisfied and exhausted.

"You know, when you mentioned sandwiches, I had no idea you meant anything other than lunch," Harry said with a yawn.

"Well, what did you think?" Remus asked, as they all shifted around to disentangle.

There was a bit of a pause while Harry considered. "I think this is my favorite kind of sandwich ever."

Remus grinned and Harry's tentative smile grew more bold.

Behind them Severus snorted, "Kreacher's going to be so disappointed."

Laughing, all three naked men made their way to the kitchen for lunch.


End file.
